On top
by LIVELIFELOVELOU
Summary: College fun with the charecters of twilight and vampire diaries. Includes: Bamon lots , my reviewers, Alice and Bella, anger issue classes Rosalie, Leah and Jacob and the Good Boys room VS the Bad boys room.. read for more info!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Second Story coming up!**

**I hope you enjoy and please review! First 5 people will be written into the story!**

**I love you all**

**Lou**

* * *

B POV

Dear Diary,

It was my birthday yesterday! I don't usually care much for birthday's but yesterday was special . My friends made it that way! Elena (Gilbert my friend and roomie) got me this. She and her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore are religious about writing in their diaries or journals and they call them every single night without fail. Elena's even doing it right know as I speak, well write you know what I mean. My other roomie, Alice Brandon is doing something in our teeny kitchen. (Though I'm not sure if it's big enough to be called that!)

Wow I love my friends! She just made me and Elena hot chocolate! Got to go know someone's knocking on our door. At 10o'clock! Who could it be?

Night!

_Bella Swan_

It was my other girlfriends: Bonnie, Rosalie Hale (The best looking girl in the world!) and Leah Clearwater ( Who has some anger issues!) and they brought the boys for a "late birthday party!" Yay! (Not) I'm not really a party person which is a problem because most of my friends are! My friends that are boys (not boyfriends!) are Jasper Hale (Rosalie's twin), Edward Cullen (Who I have had a crush on for like ever!) and Stefan all room together. In the room right above us. This was how we first meet them. We (Me actually) managed to throw something which went through the ceiling which made a hole in the floor above. The boys (naturally) came down to investigate and we've been friends (and in some cases a little more than that) ever since.

Where was I before? Oh right my friends. The other boys are Emmett Cullen (Rosalie's boyfriend and Edwards brother), Damon Salvatore (Stefan's brother) and Jacob Black (Who I have known forever and I kinda think that he is hot!) And surprise, surprise they all room together too!

Great I can't wait for the party to begin! (That was sarcasm by the way which is one of my favourite weapons. It's actually the only one I can use that will cause damage to others and not normally myself!

**That's all for now,**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Lou **

**x**


	2. Author's noteWinners! x

**Author's note! **

**Hey Guys!**

**I now have my 5 first reviewers! They are : Babes93, ****KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome, Singer981, Green-Blobs-And-Blue-Apples and angelofdarknessburningflame!! **

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Will update as soon as possible!**

**So on to the interesting bit: Your characters! Would you all PM me and (if you want too) tell me a little about yourselves, what you like , your likes and dislikes etc. This would help me when writing about you guys, and if you have any ideas it would be great to hear them too!**

**Oh and read my other story College Dayz. (KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome already has and has made my day by reviewing on that too! Xx) **

**Bye for now!**

**Lou xxx**


	3. Anything at all

**Hey Guys**

**Next chappiee next! **

**Hope you enjoy! I've added KJ into this one, Kylie next time!**

**X**

B POV

Dear Diary,

Elena is making me write in this thing every night or morning like she does. She says it will be good for me. Uh huh, sure, sure. Alice suggested I write down what happened last night. So.. they sang Happy Birthday, gave me gifts and a massive fuss of me. All of these things I'm not a fan of- at all.

On top of that fun stuff, I fell over and landed in the cake which ruined my outfit (So Alice is angry with me and is going to make me go with her on the next shopping spree she, Elena and Rose go on, my outfit (So Alice is angry with me and is going to make me go with her on the next shopping spree she, Elena and Rose go on, Yay!) I knocked into Alice, sending the pixie flying through the air and she landed on Jasper's lap. (I know for a fact that Alice has had a crush on him. And always has done.

Alice is coming this way must fly! (Bad joke I know!)

Night!

_Bella Swan_

At that precise moment, Rose, Bonnie and Leah walked through the door with someone a kinda recognised from somewhere.. Not sure where though. She had hazel eyes and brown hair: not too dissimilar from Stefan's.

"Ellie, Bells, Ali you remember KJ right? My best friend?" Bonnie smiled at me. So that's who it was, I know I knew her from somewhere!

"Hey Guys!" KJ grinned at me. She had a really nice smile.

"Hey, do you like shopping?" I groaned at Alice's question. It was the most important thing in her books!

"Erm, yeah!" Alice ran over and hugged her. Someone should lock the pixie up!

"KJ, your my new best friend!"

"Hey, she already has a absolutely perfect best friend thank you!" Bonnie laughed.

"Here comes trouble. " Bonnie and Alice murmured at exactly the same time.

A few seconds later there was a loud thumping at the door.

"Let us in! Or we shall break the door down!" A booming voice I recognised as Emmett's.

"Magic word!" Alice shouted back

"Alice, let us in now or I will steal your credit card!" Laughter, from both sides of the door.

"Bella go open the door!"

"Why me?" I groaned

"Why not?" Jacob said from the other side of the door.

"Ellie's nail polish is drying, i'm painting her toenails and the other's are guests! Now get!" Elena shrugged at me as I headed towards the door. I let all the boys in and they seemed to fill up the already tiny space that is our flat.

"You didn't say you had visitors." The clever one Damon pointed out. (sarcasm guys.) He pointed at KJ. "Not that I'm complaining of course." He kissed her hand. "Damon Salvatore, anything you need, anything at all!"

"Oh leave the poor girl alone Damon! We don't want another Caroline, especially not my best friend!" And with that Bonnie stormed out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Damon asked. Clearly he's dumber than I thought, Bonnie is desperately in love with him. He just doesn't realise it."Can I talk to you, alone please?" KJ nodded slowly and they left the room.

**D POV (Damon)**

The thing is, I really like Bonnie. I just don't know how to tell her. It sounds so weird smooth guy, ladies man: Damon Salvatore doesn't know how to tell a girl he likes her, no maybe even loves her. I've never felt this way about anyone before. This is where I enlist the help of the best friend to help me. I'm just hoping she knows enough about Bonnie to help me win her over as I think she's pretty mad at me now. I just don't know why! Girls are so difficult to understand!!

**Thats it!**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Especially KJ who this chapter was dedicated too! Her positive reviews and funny PM's are what kept me writing this week so thanks to her!**

**REVIEW'S ARE VERY WELCOME!!!!**

**Lou x**


	4. All about the boy

**Someone requested that I write a Bonnie chapter..**

**So here it is! Will be some Damon and some Alice too.**

**Enjoy guys..**

Dear Diary,

Life sucks right now especially love. I've been madly in love with Damon since forever. But he hasn't looked at me twice or even spared me a single thought. Ever. Then my stunning best friend shows up with all her Texas natural beauty and he's all over her. Literally. After 5 minutes of knowing her. I just hate to think what they are doing now, it makes me sick.

I'm soo out of here,

_Bonnie Bennet_

D POV

"Wow well you could start by being nicer to her- girls like that!" KJ, as I thought had been a great help. No-one knows Bonnie like she does and know me too.

"So, how else do I win her over?" I was curious- I still needed to know much, much more if this was to work..

"You don't."

"What?" This didn't make sense..

"She likes what she can't have. You're just going to have to go with someone else to the dance.."

"But the whole point is making me closer to Bonnie. How do I get closer to her by going with someone else?" I've said this before and I'll say it again- I really don't understand how the female brain works. Foreign territory, trust me.

"Then she'll ask you to dance, tell you she loves you and happily ever after.. for now anyway!" That girl was a genius! She turned to leave.

"Wait, one more thing! Who will I go with?" She turned back then said

"Someone you can bare pretending to like, at least for a while!" And with that she turned and her hair bounced as she walked. I realised if It wasn't for Bonnie I would have fallen for KJ. But I just don't see faces anymore. (AN- Who can tell me who said this?)

Alice POV

Bella was making coffee in the teeny evil pit (AKA kitchen) and I don't know why but I feel that something bad is going to happen. To Bella. And to my walls- my pretty, pretty, walls. I don' t know what or how but I just know that something bad will happen and that I will not like the outcome. I have a feeling.

Most people would think I was crazy if I told anyone this but 60% of the time these feelings are accurate and come true.. I've never told anyone, for that precise reason. I don't want to get locked up or experimented on like my ancestor- Mary Alice Brandon. (whom I'm named after.) I haven't even told my Dad. We're not close- we used to be but then Mum died. And it was all my fault...

**Cliffy!!**

**Hope you liked it.. Read and Review guys!!**

**Also read my story- College Dayz!**

**x**


	5. Author's note thanks!

**Sorry for another Author's note but this is about time for me to thank some people! I honestly couldn't write without!!**

**Here they are-**

**Livvy- Without you I never would have written them so wouldn't even be writing this right now.. I hope you enjoy texas and I want you to know that I will always miss you! And bambi- I love you very much.. x**

**Layla- You are amazing!! You give me the encouragement I need and always no how to make me smile when I'm unhappy.. Thank you for everything.. You are a true friend and always will be!! Xx **** My very random lollipop.. ly x**

**KJ- My second reviewer that I don't actually know! You review every chapter and you were the first person to ever PM me. I hope what I'm doing with your character Is alright and you don't mind being the ones to set Bamon up! :D **

**And of course Mum, Dad who have never read this but have encouraged me in well- everything! Xx**

**My reviewers-**

**Kylie (Green-blobs-and-blue-apples)-Your reviews always make me smile and I love your name btw! Don't worry- Kylie the character will be introduced soon!!**

**Beverlie4055- Thank you!**

**Angelofdarknessburningflame- Awesome name!!**

**Singer981- Canon pairings and thank you!**

**Babes93- My very first reviewer- ever!! Thank you!**

**And last but not least... people who have favourited or alerted this story:**

**Oh-my-edward- Loving the name! Thanks!**

**Thedarkfan- Thanks!**

**NinaEdward- Love the name Nina **** Thanks!**

**Samanmorgane-Thanks!**

**SummerVolturiCullen- Another amazing name!!!**

**Thank you all and keep reading!!**

**Lou xx**


	6. Not you too

**Hey!!**

**This is the first time the boys (other than Damon) shall be properly introduced into this story. I hope they have half the success that the girls did.. :D**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Sometimes I wonder why we love. Love brings heartbreak and sorrow . Just look at Bonnie and Damon-I can tell they're both madly in love but they're clearly too scared to tell each other. This is ironic because they must be the bravest people I know! I however, am very happy in love, it has brought me true joy. I have never felt like what I feel for Stefan with anyone ever before. Sure I have dated other boys before but it really isn't the same.

Anyway if Damon and Bonnie don't get together soon, I'm afraid I may have to make them!

_Elena _

A POV

It was my fault because I...

CRASH!! My walls, my pretty, pretty walls-Bella was holding a mug of coffee. Jeremy (Elena's brother) left his skateboard on the floor.

Some maths:

Bella + Skateboard x Hot drink = Disaster!

Which of course happened. She stepped on the skateboard because she didn't look down. Typical Bella. My walls (of course) got punished-once yellow, now brown. Yay!!

Where was I? Oh yeah- Mum. It was my fault because I knew something was going to happen to her. I could feel it. I should have told Dad, or at least asked her to stay home. If she had stayed she wouldn't have gotten into a car- which would mean no car crash.

Mum would be here for me. She'd help me for I can tell her everything. I've even started talking to her photos, but it's not the same as she doesn't talk back.

**A.N. Guys I need your pranks and dares!! More info soon.**

STEFAN POV

I think that Damon's being an idiot right now. He's openly flirting with KJ in front of Bonnie. She looks like she may chuck up- poor girl. I didn't think that he would do something like that. I actually thought that maybe he was falling for Bonnie and was going to treat her right, I guess that I was very wrong. I wish that I could trust him a bit more, maybe even be proud to call him my brother, but he makes it way too hard to do so.

Enough about Damon- forget him. Concentrate on now. Now is finding that damned Diary!! This is very odd for me as I don't lose things very often. I'm actually quite tidy, which is one of the reasons why I'm so glad to be rooming with Jasper and Edward and not the others- way too messy. I'm gonna go look for it now!

"Hey Dude- you haven't seen my genuine Civil War Medal have ya?" Jasper loved wars, guns and things like that.

"Nope-sorry. You seen my diary.. I mean Journal? " He gave me a weird look then shook his head.

"Sorry mate."

"Don't worry. Our stuff'll turn up." Maybe..

Edward walked in. "Guys. You haven't—"

"Not you too!" Jasper moaned.

"Seen my new composition book?" Edward was a great piano player and liked to compose stuff for people.

"Yes him too!" I murmured.

"What?" Edward asked looking slightly worried.

"We've all lost something." Jasper sighed.

"Something important to us." Damon, Emmett and Jacob would find this hilarious. Wait a minute...

"You don't think?.." As if to answer Edward's question there was I knock on the door. I opened it, there was a note which read:

**Dearest Stefan, Jasper and Edward,**

**We have your most prized objects. Meet us tonight (8 pm)**

**In the square (by the fountain) with $1.00 and they will**

**Return to you safely.**

**Love from,**

**The Power Rangers XXXXXXXXXX**

**WTF??????????????????**

* * *

**Review or I shall set the power rangers on ya!!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers,,,**

**Love youuu xxxx**

**Lou x**


	7. New girls

**Next one. (Very quickly)**

**It will be a short one as I just wanna introduce you too some new characters, Livvy, Abbie and Kylie!! **

**I hope you guys like what I have done with you and don't mind..**

* * *

E POV

I walked with the girls towards the fountain. The fountain was directly in the middle of the school- we all think that it was the most relaxing place to be.

Kylie, Livvy and Abbie were already there with KJ. I noticed that Bonnie couldn't quite meet KJ's eyes for a second and KJ seemed to look rather guilty. This was worrying, I hope that Damon wasn't stirring or playing games with them.

"Hey Guys!" Kylie grinned. I liked Kylie's easy going attitude. "You haven't seen Caroline have you?"

We shook our heads.

"Sorry!" Alice giggled. Caroline was, well difficult, a bit like a spoilt child.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Livvy said whilst looking innocent. We all couldn't help but laugh at her cute Texas twang.

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't want you to have to worry or anything. Especially as we're not!" Abbie lifted her head from her book "Interview with a Vampire". I also like Abbie. Cool, clever and practical. She reminds me of my friend Meredith back home in Virginia.

"To be honest we're avoiding her.." KJ sighed.

"I really can't blame you!" Bonnie smiled. Yay! That's good!

"So what are you guys up to anyway?" Rosalie ask while adjusting her bag. The answers were choruses of "nothing much".

"Doesn't look like nothing," Leah murmured looking at Kylie. "Werewolf is it?" She was referring to the drawing that Kylie was doing.

"Yeah- I like them!"

"Me too!" Leah replied.

"Nice book!" Bella glanced at Abbie as she said this.

" Thanks- read it?"

"Only a few hundred times.."

"Favourite?"

"Character?" Abbie nodded. "Umm.. can't decide, they're all far to good."

"Oh. Mine's Lestet/at. Loved Tom Cruise as him in the film!"

"He's pretty awesome!" Bella agreed.

"Is that _Emmett_?" I gasped. We all turned and were amazed by what we saw!

* * *

**What has Emmett done though? Find out next time!!**

**And I hope you enjoyed!!!**

**Lou xxx**


End file.
